For integrated circuit memory circuits, current leakage and data retention are important design considerations. To lower power consumption, it is desirable to reduce the current leakage. Also, data stored in the memory should not be lost despite variations of process, voltage, and temperature (PVT), particularly when using low power supply voltage VDD (Vcc_min).
Accordingly, new circuits and methods are desired to improve on the above issues.